Une vie pour une rose
by MissAud
Summary: Adanäe est une jeune femme ordinaire menant une vie ordinaire. Cependant, un jour elle va faire un erreur. Ou : comment une rose va changer sa vie ?
1. Chapter 1

Une vie … pour une rose

Disclaimer : tout est à Tolkien ou P. Jackson sauf Adanäe et son histoire. Les chanson sont à leur auteur, et l'histoire de la rose est inspirée de la belle et la bête voilà :)

Chapitre : Méfie toi des épines ...

Il était tard, trop tard quand Adanäe réussit enfin à fermer les yeux. La jeune femme le savait pourtant, il fallait qu'elle soit d'attaque le lendemain pour son entretient. Elle avait réellement besoin de ce travail, elle commençait à en avoir marre de ne manger que des pâtes.

Le réveil sonna bien trop tôt aux oreilles de la jeune femme, qui assena sur le petit appareil une claque brusque. Elle s'éveilla en maugréant, se dirigea vers la cuisine et entreprit de préparé son petit déjeuner tous en écoutant la musique que diffusait sa petite radio.

Tout en buvant son bol de café elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite quand une chanson qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement se fit entendre : Send me an Angel, de Scorpions, pas qu'elle aimait énormément ce groupe, cependant les paroles de cette musique l'avais toujours attirée, surtout une phrase qu'elle avait trouvé belle :

_Cherchez les roses le long du chemin  
Méfiez-vous des épines *_

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait toujours trouvé cette phrase vrai, comme si elle lui montrait une voie à suivre.

Sortant peu à peu de ses réflexions, Adanäe, prit le chemin de la salle de bain, ou elle se glissa sous la douche. L'eau brulante acheva de la réveiller. Une fois sortie elle s'habilla, d'une façon simple mais élégante, coiffa ses longs cheveux auburn et les releva en chignon. Puis elle souligna ses yeux verts d'un simple trait et de mascara. Ainsi cachée derrière ses vêtements et son maquillage, elle se sentait _presque_ à se place dans ce monde. Elle descendit les étages de son immeuble et prit sa voiture partant pour un unième entretient, qui elle se doutait serait comme les autres infructueux, elle essaya tout de même de penser à autre chose et alluma la radio, sur laquelle elle entendit pour la seconde fois :

_Cherchez les roses le long du chemin, méfiez-vous des épines _

Elle sourit de cette coïncidence et cela la mit de bonne humeur. Durant le trajet, elle chantonna les paroles des différentes chansons que la radio diffusait. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant l'un de ces HLM, gris et ternes, uniquement remplis de bureau. Dont l'entrée était pleine de mégots et de gobelets dans lesquels il restait un fond de café insipide. Elle était en avance, et comme elle n'échappait en rien aux habitudes de cette société oppressée par le stress, elle sortit son paquet de Camel. Elle tira une cigarette, l'alluma et en aspira une première bouffée. Non, elle n'était pas une grosse fumeuse, elle fumait pour se détendre et échapper, le temps d'une cigarette à cette vie folle menée par les hommes, toujours à courir après le temps, l'argent. Plongée dans ses pensées elle ne se rendit compte que sa cigarette était finie que lorsque cette dernière fut entièrement consumée. Elle mit alors son mégot dans une des rares poubelles et entra. C'était l'heure. Adanäe alla s'annoncée à une secrétaire. La femme la regarda, ou plutôt la jaugea du regard, secoua la tête l'air las et lui dit qu'elle allait être reçue dans peu de temps , elle lui désigna ensuite des fauteuils en lui demandant de s'assoir.

Adanäe attendait depuis une vingtaine de minute, lorsqu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume chic, ouvrit une porte et lui demanda de bien vouloir entrer. Elle se leva et suivi l'homme. Une fois assise en face du bureau, elle attendit que l'homme, lève enfin les yeux sur elle et commence à lui poser les questions nécessaires à l'entretient :

« - Mademoiselle Link, c'est bien cela ? Vous avez donc 25 ans, vous n'êtes pas mariée, et n'avez pas d'enfants ?

-C'est bien ça Monsieur, de fait, je suis plus disponible, dit-elle légèrement tendue.

-Comme je peux le voir sur votre CV, vous avez fait des études de commerce et de communication, lequel des deux préférez-vous ?

- J'aime beaucoup ces deux domaines, j'ai cependant une préférence pour la communication car ce que je recherche avant tout c'est le contact avec les gens, je trouve que dans notre société, nous manquons grandement de …

- Oui, oui, si vous le dites, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de problèmes de société, dit-il sèchement. Comme je peux le voir, vous avez travaillé comme secrétaire pendant deux ans, puis comme assistante dans un cabinet, vous vous occupiez de répondre aux appels et, quoi d'autres ?

- C'est tout Monsieur, répondit la jeune sentant qu'encore un emploi allait lui passer sous le nez

- Et bien Mademoiselle Link, je vais réfléchir et je vous rappellerais »

L'entretient fût clos ainsi, Adanäe savait très bien que cet homme ne la re contacterait jamais, elle retourna vers sa voiture et décida de faire un petit détour avant de retourner chez elle.

Elle prit donc plusieurs petites routes à travers la campagne et arrêta sa voiture au bord de l'une d'elle. Aucune autre voiture n'était visible à l'horizon, elle commença à marcher, elle sorti son paquet de cigarettes et y prit la dernière qui restait. Elle l'alluma et tout en marchant, tira des bouffées régulières, elle s'arrêta alors près d'une propriété privée, entourée de hautes clôtures et d'un immense parc. L'ensemble aurait été magnifique si tout cela avait été entretenu. Elle aperçut alors un magnifique rosier, d'où pointaient de sublime rose d'un rouge sombre et profond, les pétales semblaient faits de velours. Adanäe, qui avait toujours particulièrement aimé ces fleurs, ne put résister à l'envie de pendre une fleur. Elle s'approcha, saisit la plus belle des nombreuses fleurs et tira d'un petit coup sec. Elle se piqua le doigt mais réussit tout de même à obtenir sa fleur. Une phrase revînt alors dans son esprit:_ Seek the roses along the way, just beware to the thorns._

Cela la fit sourire, elle regarda la fleur lorsqu'un vent violent la déséquilibra, la faisant tomber à genou. Elle entendit alors une étrange voix lui susurrer à l'oreille : « tu n'aurais pas du jeune humaine, cette fleur m'appartenait. Une rose … pour une vie »

A ce moment, Adanäe se sentit tomber, elle sombrait et plus rien ne la retenait, elle partait loin …

Voilà, mon premier chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en espérant que ça vous plaise, les choses plus intéressantes viendront après ) j'essayerais d'être régulière dans mes post mes je garantie rien :p

Votre dévouée, moi même

PS : les reviews c'est kioul :D


	2. Chapter 2 : un destin tracé

Une vie pour une rose

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tolkien et , l'idée de la rose vient de la belle et la bête, les chanson citées appartiennent à leur auteur. Seule Adanäe est mon personnage et son histoire vient de ma petite tête

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont déjà dit que mon histoire leur plaisait, c'est vraiment cool, merci beaucoup à vous.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira lui aussi :3

Chapitre 2 : Un destin tracé

Adanäe tenait toujours la rose serrée fortement dans sa main. Elle sentait les épines, disséminées le long de la tige, lui piquer les doigts et entrer dans sa paume. Elle avait la sensation du sang, qui s'écoulait en minces filets chauds des petites plaies créées par les petits piquants.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait, elle ne voyait rien. D'un coup, une lumière au-dessus d'elle s'alluma et elle fût aveuglée. Tout autour, il n'y avait que du blanc. Elle était allongée sur un lit, blanc, où on pouvait voir son sang, rouge vif, ressortir sur les draps.

Brusquement, la lumière diminua jusqu'à ne permettre à la jeune femme de distinguer seulement les contours des objets qui l'entouraient. Adanäe entendit alors une porte s'ouvrir, elle tourna rapidement la tête à droite, à gauche, jusqu'à apercevoir d'où venait le son. Une personne entra. Cette personne était habillée entièrement de noir, elle ne semblait pas avoir besoin de toucher le sol pour marcher, comme si elle flottait, la jeune femme, effrayée, recula dans son lit et se recroquevilla. Adanäe n'arrivait pas à quitter le nouvel arrivant des yeux, ceux-ci étaient alors agrandis par la terreur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Elle couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains lorsque la créature lui parla d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

« -Bienvenue à toi Adanäe, fille de la Terre, crissa la créature »

Adanäe releva la tête et s'aperçu que la créature avait abaissée son capuchon, c'était une femme, elle était belle, si belle qu'elle en faisait peur. Il n'était pas possible d'être si parfaite. Elle avait une peau d'albâtre, sans défauts, des yeux dorés remplis de milles nuances, des cheveux d'un noir de jais, faisant d'autant plus ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, qui lui tombaient jusque dans le bas des reins, sa bouche était d'un rouge sang, et c'était cette bouche, d'où sortait cette voix au sonorité si maléfiques qui effrayait la jeune femme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Osa demander Adanäe

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir mon nom Humaine, cracha la femme de sa voix malsaine, Sache seulement que tu es devenu mon amusement. Répondit-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

-Mais pourquoi, je ne vous ai rien fait ! Plaida Adanäe, terrorisée et au bord des larmes »

La femme se rapprocha rapidement, trop rapidement, se pencha à son oreille et y susurra :

« - si tu as fait bien pire que tu ne le crois, tu as arraché ma fleur, ne trouve tu pas cela suffisant ?

-Mais je n'ai pas arraché votre fleur !

-Et cette rose que tu tiens à la main ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je…Je l'ai trouvé, près d'une propriété abandonnée, rétorqua Adanäe, perdue

- Vois-tu, petite humaine, cette fleur n'était pas là par hasard, ces rosiers ont une signification bien particulière pour moi, ils sont très précieux à mes yeux.

-Vous allez me tuer ? Paniqua la jeune femme

-Te tuer ? Non, cela serait trop doux, je manque cruellement de distraction comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Mes frères et sœurs aussi, tu nous occuperas. Je te propose donc un marché. Ta vie, contre ma rose, répondit cruellement la femme

- Je ne … Je ne vous comprends pas, Adanäe était désemparée, elle commençait à pleurer à chaudes larmes

-Tu m'as volé ma rose, en échange, je vole ta vie, je ne vais pas faire de toi un vulgaire pantin, mais plutôt une distraction pour mes frères et sœurs ainsi que pour moi-même. Une vie … Pour une rose, je trouve cela correct

-Non… Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous n'êtes qu'une vulgaire femme vous aussi après tout !

-J'ai tous les droits humaine ! Détrompe toi, je ne suis pas banale contrairement à toi ! Je suis Varda ! N'as-tu jamais entendu mon nom ? Bien sûr que non, suis-je bête, de là où tu viens vous ne me connaissez pas. Ça n'est pas grave, petite humaine, j'ai un marché pour toi. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas le refuser. Je vais t'envoyer en Arda, une autre Terre que celle où tu vivais, je vais t'y envoyer sous la forme d'une humaine, mais je vais réduire ta taille, cela n'en sera que plus amusant. Vois-tu, dans peu de temps, des nains, menés par Thorïn Oakenshield, leur prince, partiront à la reconquête de leur montagne. Tu les accompagneras, cela rajoutera du piment ( NDLA : je sais pas si les Valar connaissent le piment, on va dire que oui ) à cette aventure.

-Non, s'il vous plaît, vous ne pouvez pas, je ne sais rien faire, et quel est le but précis de leur quête ?

-Leur but est de reprendre leur montagne. Pour cela ils traverseront la Terre du Milieu, une terre peuplée de danger. Mais surtout ils devront affronter un dragon.

-Mais je risque de mourir ! Suffoqua Adanäe

- Bien entendu, c'est pour cela que c'est si drôle, cependant, je suis dans un jour de clémence, je vais t'inculquer le maniement d'une arme et t'en offrir un exemplaire. Choisis. Ordonna la déesse.

- Mais je … Je … Adanäe hésita, elle ne savait pas quelle arme pourrait lui être la plus utile. Je … Je vais choisir… l'épée, déclara-t-elle finalement

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, dans ce cas tu sauras manier, l'épée et à ton réveil en Arda, tu posséderas la tienne. Si tu réussis à ne pas mourir avant la fin de la quête, je t'accorderais un souhait. Sinon … Divertis nous bien jeune humaine, et n'oublie jamais : Ta vie, contre Ma rose. Varda éclata alors d'un long rire cruel. »

Adanäe se sentit sombrer pour la seconde fois, tout était de nouveau noir, elle hurla et d'un coup se fût le choc …

Et bien, non, finalement, l'arrivée de notre Adanäe en terre du milieu se fera dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. Perso à moi bof, pour me faire pardonner, voici le chapitre suivant directement avec plein de trucs qui s'y passent 'pas trop quand même sinon y aura pas de suite).

Alors, oui je sais mes chapitres sont cours c'est pour cela que je les posterais un peu plus fréquemment en fait ( ou est-ce que vous préféré un long, et moins souvent, dites-moi )

Voilà, voilà, je vous laisse,

Bisous, votre dévouée, moi-même

PS : Les reviews ça reste kioul )


	3. Chapter 3 : une arrivée piquante

Une vie pour une rose

Hello, comme promis, le chapitre 3 directement, parce que le 2 était bofbof (selon moi) dans celui-ci, il y aura un peu plus d'action

Voili voilou, bisous, à plus tard en bas de page )

Chapitre 3 : Une arrivée piquante

Pour la seconde fois, Adanäe ouvrit les yeux dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu. Elle était allongée dans l'herbe, les environs étaient calmes. On pouvait y voir de vastes collines, l'herbe était d'une teinte verte claire, les oiseaux et le bruit de la rivière créait une mélodie apaisante aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui se rappelait petit à petit des paroles de Varda. Elle devait être dans cet endroit, nommé la Comté, où la quête commencerait. Il fallait qu'elle trouve cet homme, Mithrandir, avant ce soir, et surtout qu'il accepte qu'elle vienne avec eux, car cela déciderait de son sort sur cette Terre. Lentement, la jeune femme se redressa, elle avait de légères douleurs, diffusent dans tout le corps. En observant autour d'elle, elle aperçut de curieux personnages, Ils semblaient plus petits qu'elle et de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir qu'ils ne portaient pas de chaussures et avaient d'étranges pieds, tous poilus.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle le vit, un homme grand, tout de gris vêtu, avec une robe, quelque peu miteuse, un haut chapeau pointu et un bâton étrange. Le lien se fit seul dans sa tête : Mithrandir ! Il était là, sautant sur l'occasion, Adanäe, couru à sa suite en criant :

« Mithrandir, Mithrandir, arrêtez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! »

Le vieil homme à la barbe grise, se stoppa et se retourna vers elle. Adanäe ralentit sa course, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui :

« Mithrandir, dit-elle, je suis …

-Je sais qui tu es, Adanäe, fille de la Terre, répondit le vieux magicien, d'un ton bienveillant.

-Mais…Mais comment ? Bégaya la jeune femme, étonnée.

-J'ai entendu ton histoire, certains valar ne sont pas d'accord avec Varda, et ont eu l'idée de m'avertir, ce qui, était plutôt judicieux.

-Est-ce que vous m'aiderez, Mithrandir ?

-Oui, je t'aiderais, j'ai toujours eu une certaine rancœur pour Varda. Je t'aiderais à rejoindre la Compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield et je garderais un œil sur toi durant cette aventure. Tu dois seulement me promettre une chose Adanäe.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois vous promettre ? Questionna la jeune femme, quelque peu rassurée par les paroles qu'avait eu le vieux magicien à son égard

-De m'appeler Gandalf, c'est le nom sous lequel la majorité des hommes me connaissent et de ne dévoiler ton histoire que lorsque cette quête sera achevée.

-Bien sûr, si vous voulez Monsieur … Gandalf. Répondit Adanäe, souriant légèrement, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un « allié »

- Je vois que vous avez de superbe armes, savez-vous vous battre ?

- Je… Varda m'a dit qu'elle me donnait ce don, acquiesça la jeune femme

- Bien très bien, sourit Gandalf, allons y Mademoiselle, nous allons être en retard.

- En retard pour quoi ?

- Pour le début de votre nouvelle vie, le vieux magicien avait un sourire des plus énigmatique »

Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'Adanäe marchait aux côtés de Gandalf. Ce dernier refusait de lui dévoiler la destination précise. Cependant, il lui parla des hobbits, les étranges petits hommes aux pieds poilus, il lui expliqua ensuite que ce serait l'un d'eux qui les accueillerait le soir même. Il lui parla ensuite de la quête en elle-même, la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment rassurée, tuer un dragon n'était pas vraiment une tâche aisée. Il expliqua qui composerait la compagnie, il lui parla de Thorïn, le décrivant comme un roi noble et plein de la volonté de rendre son peuple heureux. Elle essaya de retenir tous les noms dont la bombardait le magicien.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit jardinet. Celui-ci était fort élégant et bien entretenu. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les variétés ornaient les jardinières et le sol. Gandalf et Adanäe s'avancèrent vers une petite porte ronde au milieu de laquelle trônait fièrement un joli bouton de porte doré et devant, s'amassait huit nains. La porte s'ouvrit et les nains tombèrent tous en tas, devant un hobbit, visiblement étonné. Les nains se présentèrent et le hobbit leur répondit : Bilbo Baggins, pour vous servir.

Lorsque le hobbit eu aperçu Adanäe, il se redressa rapidement, se rendant tout de suite plus présentable.

« Bilbo Baggins, pour vous servir, répéta le hobbit, cette fois en s'inclinant. Je suis désolée qu'une demoiselle voie mon trou dans cet état, s'excusa le semi-homme

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Baggins, je me doute bien que cette réunion, n'était pas prévue, je me suis moi-même invitée chez vous sans prévenir, le rassura la jeune femme.

- Et bien, suivez-moi Mademoiselle … ?

-Link, mais appelez-moi Adanäe, sourit-elle

-Très bien, dans ce cas, appelez-moi Bilbo.

-Si vous voulez. Ne pensez-vous pas, qu'il serait bien d'aller rejoindre cette compagnie, avant qu'il ne détruise votre maison ?

-Oui je suis d'accord avec vous, même si je pense qu'ils n'oseraient pas avec Gandalf près d'eux, se lamenta le hobbit. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la salle à manger, deux nains qu'Adanäe jugea jeunes, d'après leurs physiques se lançaient des assiettes d'une pièce à l'autre tandis qu'un, plutôt gros et avec des tresses rousses mangeaient les restes, puis qui les donnait à d'autres qui les lavaient. Lorsque la jeune femme et le hobbit parvinrent à la cuisine, les assiettes, les verres et les couverts les attendaient parfaitement propres.

Bilbo poussa un soupir de soulagement qui fit sourire l'humaine. Celle-ci regarda alors plus attentivement les nains qui respiraient tous la joie de vivre. Elle en vit un qui la fit beaucoup rire avec son drôle de chapeau il se présenta sous le nom de Bofur, les deux qui lui avaient semblé jeunes étaient en faite frère, le plus âgé, celui qui était blond s'appelait Fili, il se présenta avec un sourire charmeur, aussitôt suivit par son frère qui lui énonça le nom de Kili. Elle essaya de se rappeler par politesse du nom de chaque nain mais c'était difficile. Elle passe un excellent moment avec eux et rit beaucoup. Elle se sentit un peu soulagé de savoir que ce serait avec eux qu'elle partagerait cette aventure, un poids se dégagea de son esprit. Elle se faisait cette réflexion lorsque trois coups furent frappés à la porte. A ce bruit tous les nains se figèrent et s'approchèrent de la porte. Gandalf dit simplement : c'est lui. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit sur un nain. Cependant, Adanäe le trouva différent des autres, il y avait comme une force pure qui se dégageait de lui ainsi que de la majesté. De plus, le nain était un bel homme, il avait des cheveux noirs et longs, seulement coupés de quelques mèches blanches, des yeux d'un bleu de glace magnifique, une barbe noire qui lui allait superbement, il était musclé comme cela se distinguait sous ses vêtements. Vraiment un très bel homme songea Adanäe. Lorsque les yeux du nain parcoururent l'assemblée et s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes sur elle, elle se sentit transpercée. Puis il regarda Gandalf et lui dit : « Vous aviez dit que l'endroit serait simple à trouver, je me suis perdu, deux fois ». Sa voix transporta la jeune femme et elle se prit, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en Arda, à être heureuse d'avoir cueillit cette rose.

Voilà, alors des avis ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Préférez vous des chapitres courts et souvent ou long et moins ?

Bisous :3

Des reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Le destin d'une jeune fleur

Une vie pour une rose

Coucou, voici le chapitre 4 en espérant qu'il vous plaira, j'ai remarqué (grâce aux statistiques) que pas mal de gens était passés voir mon histoire. J'ai pourtant très peu d'avis, si vous n'aimez pas dîtes moi quand même (de façon diplomatique, hein), ça pourra m'aidez à m'améliorer.

Bref, aujourd'hui j'ai quatre heures de perm donc, du temps pour écrire, voili voilou

Chapitre 4 : Le destin d'une jeune fleur.

Adanäe n'avait pu décrocher son regard de ce nain si majestueux depuis son arrivée, cependant, celui-ci ne semblait pas accorder d'importance à la jeune femme et s'était très vite détourné d'elle, la regardant à peine à présent. La jeune femme s'en sentit étrangement blessée. Le nain, tourna autour de Bilbo, le jugeant de son regard de glace. Il lui parla de nouveau en regardant Bilbo :

« Quelle arme préférez-vous ? La hache ou l'épée ?

-A vrai dire, je ne suis pas maladroit aux fléchettes, répondit le hobbit qui ne savait plus où se mettre, pour quoi cette question ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur, se moqua ouvertement le nain. »

Adanäe fut choquée qu'un homme aussi beau puisse être si désagréable. Cependant, elle ne laissa rien transparaître, se doutant qu'il serait mauvais pour elle d'être mal vu dès le début de cette aventure. Surtout si elle devait vivre plusieurs mois avec ces nains. Le beau nains se tourna alors vers elle et elle aussi eu droit au fameux examen visuel qu'elle accepta sans ciller, bien que mal à l'aise. Après l'avoir observé sous tous les angles, le nain lui dit finalement :

« Que faites-vous ici Mademoiselle ?

-C'est moi qui est recruté Adanäe, je me suis dit qu'une présence féminine ne serait pas de trop dans cette compagnie, de plus, cette jeune femme sait se battre. Et elle possède de magnifiques lames elfiques pouvant l'avertir de nombreux dangers. Cette argumentation, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, avait été fournie par Gandalf. Cependant Thorïn le contra :

-Je refuse la présence d'une femme dans ma compagnie, même si elle sait se battre, je ne pourrais assurer sa protection. Je dois déjà protéger notre _Cambrioleur_. Répondit le prince nain d'un ton plein de mépris. A ces mots, le sang d'Adanäe ne fit qu'un tour. Comment ce nain, si beau fusse-t-il pouvait se permettre de la juger sans la connaître ?

- Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi seigneur nain, mais je saurais très bien me défendre seule. Dit la jeune femme d'un ton qu'elle espérait assurer, mais qui elle s'en rendit compte était légèrement tremblant.

-Vous serez un fardeau pour nous, vous nous ralentirez. Argumenta Thorïn. Vous n'avez pas la résistance des nains.

-Je ne me plaindrais pas. Je ne vous ralentirais pas. Adanäe jouait le tout pour le tout, mais fût brusquement coupée par Gandalf qui dit d'une voix tonitruante :

- si je dis que M. Baggins est un cambrioleur, il est un cambrioleur et si je dis qu'Adanäe nous sera utile, c'est qu'elle le sera ! N'auriez-vous pas confiance en mon jugement Thorïn ?

- Bien sûr que si Gandalf, rétorqua le nain de mauvaise grâce. Cependant s'ils nous ralentissent, je vous en tiendrais rigueur autant qu'à eux. »

La discussion fût close ainsi et Adanäe ne récolta que des regards noirs de la part de Thorïn, ce dernier s'éloigna avec Gandalf dans la pièce d'à côté tout en expliquant à Bilbo les clauses du contrat. Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs un malaise suite aux différentes explications de Bofur. Adanäe quant à elle, était dans une pièce voisine et discutait avec Kili, Fili et Ori, les trois plus jeunes nains de la compagnie avec qui elle s'entendait particulièrement bien :

« Alors Mademoiselle Adanäe, d'où venez-vous ? Questionna le nain blond.

-Déjà ne me dites pas mademoiselle, appelez-moi seulement Adanäe, et pour répondre à votre question, je viens de très loin. Répondit la jeune femme sans s'étendre sur le sujet.

-où avez-vous appris à vous battre ? Enchaîna Kili

-Oh … Euh … Et bien, avec mon père, la pauvre jeune femme était en plaine improvisation.

- Savez-vous qu'Adanäe signifie, _Rose_ dans la langue naine (*), lui demanda Ori qui semblait être plongé en pleine réflexion depuis quelques minutes.

- Je l'ignorais, Ori, merci de me l'avoir appris. »

La jeune femme sourit. Quel coup du sort, s'appeler _Rose _et s'apprêter à vivre l'une des pires aventure de sa vie à cause de l'une d'elle. C'était presque risible. Au bout d'une heure, ou deux, elle l'ignorait. Elle commença à ressentir la fatigue et décida d'aller se coucher. Elle demanda à Bilbo s'il avait une chambre où elle pourrait dormir, celui-ci la mena à l'une de ses nombreuses chambres d'amis et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, Adanäe entendit la voix du prince nain s'élever en un triste chant, évoquant un foyer perdu. A l'entente de cette chanson, Adanäe laissa échapper une larme, une seule.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme se leva de bonne humeur et enfila sa tenue de voyage, composée d'une chemise crème, lacée au-dessus de la poitrine avec un lien de cuir marron, un pantalon en cuir marron foncé, de hautes bottes légèrement plus foncées que le pantalon et d'une longue cape d'un marron presque noir tant il était foncé et doublé de fourrure blanche qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds et qui avait aussi un petit capuchon lui aussi doublé de fourrure. Elle prit son sac dans lequel se trouvait une couverture de voyage et toute sorte de choses utiles. Elle attacha son épée dans son dos. Cette dernière était de taille moyenne et fine et possédait une poignée ouvragée, dans le pommeau de laquelle se trouvait une magnifique pierre. Elle avait aussi deux dagues qu'elle n'avait pas remarquées la veille, elle choisit d'en passer une dans un fourreau à sa ceinture et de glisser la seconde dans sa botte. Une fois équipée, elle sortit de la chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine où quelques nains, dont le plus gros, Bombur si ses souvenirs de la veille étaient justes, se trouvaient déjà attablés. Les autres apprit-elle quelques instants plus tard, étaient partis chercher les montures accompagnés de Gandalf. Elle ne vit cependant pas leur hôte. Elle interrogea donc les nains à ce sujet. Ils lui répondirent qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que le hobbit se joigne à eux. La jeune humaine s'en trouva quelque peu déçue. Quelques minutes plus tard, les nains étaient de retour et toute la compagnie se mit en selle. Contrairement aux nais et malgré sa petite taille, Adanäe avait hérité, à l'instar de Gandalf, un cheval et non un poney. Plus exactement une petite jument, à la robe café au lait qui répondait au doux nom d'Ilsée. La jeune fille se mit souplement en selle et remercia silencieusement ses parents de lui avoir fait prendre des cours d'équitation lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle avait au moins les bases. La compagnie se mit en marche dans une ambiance joyeuse, les blagues fusaient. Les paris sur la venue de Bilbo aussi. Seul Thorïn resta silencieux et semblait sur les nerfs. Soudain ils entendirent un cri :

« Attendez, attendez, je l'ai signé, criait le hobbit, en agitant son contrat puis en le tendant à Balïn.

-Tous me semble en ordre, bienvenu dans la compagnie de Thorïn écu-de-chêne, répondit le vieux nain en souriant »

L'aventure pouvait commencer pensa Adanäe.

Voili voilou, des avis/reviews ?

Bisous et à bientôt :3

Ps : merci à celle qui m'ont laissé des reviews 3


	5. Chapter 5 : la vie nomade

Une vie pour une rose

Coucou, voilà le chapitre 5

Fin, sinon, je remarque que j'ai beaucoup de visites, mais toujours aussi peu d'avis *moue triste*

Chapitre 5 : La vie nomade

Bilbo les avait rejoints depuis une heure, ou peut-être deux, Adanäe n'aurait su le dire, à force d'observer le paysage, elle avait perdu toute notion du temps. Une fois sorti de la forêt, ils avaient traversé une plaine. Celle-ci était encore considérée comme étant encore dans la Comtée, l'herbe y était verte, le paysage était légèrement vallonné ce qui y apportait un certain charme. Adanäe fit ralentir Ilsée, jusqu'à l'arrêter complétement, laissant les autres la rattraper et la dépasser. Elle observait les oiseaux : ils étaient si différents de ceux de la Terre. Colorés, chantants. Elle en vit de si étrange qu'elle en rigola. Un des oiseaux, qui avait des ailes turquoises attira son attention. Elle le suivit du regard durant une minute jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau disparaisse brusquement, avec cet oiseau elle se souvint d'où elle était et que même si les lieux semblaient calmes, tout pouvait arriver en Arda. Cette pensée l'amena à dériver sur son ancienne vie, sa vie sur Terre. Les larmes lui montèrent alors aux yeux en pensant à ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment beaucoup de relations, elle n'avait pas d'amis proches, ni de petit-ami. Cependant, même si elle entretenait des relations tendues, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces parents s'inquiétaient et elle aussi s'inquiétait pour eux. Elle ne réussit malheureusement pas à retenir une larme. Elle l'essuya d'un revers de manche rageur, pensant que personne ne l'avait vu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Thorïn ait remarqué qu'elle c'était arrêtée et surtout l'attende, un air fermé sur le visage. Il était silencieux, trop silencieux. Le calme avant la tempête.

Thorïn regarda la jeune humaine avec mépris. A peine une journée et elle pleurait déjà. Intérieurement, il riait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter une femme dans sa compagnie. Il l'apostropha d'un ton ironique :

« Si vous n'étiez pas capable de supporter une journée de voyage, il ne fallait pas venir, vous nous retardez ! Le prince nain lui désigna d'un geste de la main la compagnie à une centaine de mètre qui continuait à avancer.

-Mon problème n'est pas le voyage, loin de là ! S'offusqua la jeune humaine

-Et bien ne nous retardez pas dans ce cas, et ne vous lamentez pas ainsi sur votre sort.

-Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas Prince, répliqua la jeune femme en crachant méchamment le dernier mot

-Je ne tolérerai pas que vous m'insultiez ainsi humaine ! »

La discussion fut donc close avec ces mots amers et le regard noir du prince nain. Adanäe ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier c'était ainsi énervé. Le nain avait été si agressif et méchant avec elle ! Il l'avait pris pour une pauvre jeune femme faible et pleurnicharde et lui avait de choses qu'il ignorait. Il lui avait fait du mal, en lui tenant de tel propos. Elle s'imaginait bien Varda rire en la voyant si perdue. Pendant ces réflexions, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Ilsée ait d'elle-même comblée leur retard. Elle se trouvait donc juste derrière les nains. Ces derniers la regardaient étrangement. Elle les comprenait, depuis le début de l'aventure, elle les avait habitués à un visage jovial, toujours paré d'un sourire éclatant et d'yeux pétillants. Là, elle sentait son visage se fermer, ses lèvres se crisper et ses yeux s'éteindre. Adanäe était retourné dans son passé. Dans celui où elle haïssait les hommes depuis qu'un l'avait fait souffrir. Elle lança un regard noir à tous les nains qui la dévisageaient. Ceux-ci détournèrent rapidement les yeux.

Thorïn ne ressentit qu'une légère once de culpabilité lorsqu'il vit le visage de la jeune femme se fermer suite à leur conversation. Ce sentiment fut rapidement balayé par le souvenir de la façon dont elle lui avait parlé : avec mépris. Puis, il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas réellement bien parlé non plus. Cependant, lui, il était le chef de cette compagnie, il avait ce droit. Il espérait par cette réflexion atténuer le mal être croissant qu'il ressentait et qui était causé par les regards désapprobateurs des autres nains qu'il sentait peser dans son dos. La jeune humaine avait réussi à se faire apprécier si rapidement par tous les membres grâce à son sourire. Le fait que ledit sourire ait disparut avait jeté un froid sur la compagnie.

Adanäe chevauchait en queue de file, repoussant toutes les tentatives que ses compagnons avaient pour essayer de nouer le contact avec elle. Lorsqu'en fin de journée, le Prince nain décida enfin de s'arrêter, la jeune femme mit pied à terre avec bonheur, courbaturée par cette première journée de chevauchée. Elle dessella sa jument, la brossa et la laissa avec les poneys des nains. Puis, elle s'éloigna du campement, prétextant aller chercher du bois. Elle se stoppa à une centaine de mètres des nains, et pleura, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pendant de longues minutes. Puis quand elle fut calmée, elle se mit à chanter.

_The wise man said just walk this way  
To the dawn of the light  
The wind will blow into your face  
As the years pass you by  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The passage out of the dark  
Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star  
The wise man said just find your place  
In the eye of the storm  
Seek the roses along the way  
Just beware of the thorns  
Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star  
The wise man said just raise your hand  
And reach out for the spell  
Find the door to the promised land  
Just believe in yourself  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The way out of the dark  
Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star*( NDLA : parce que j'en ai besoin dans l'histoire, on va considerer que les nains ont compris les paroles Ok? Ok) _

Transportée par sa chanson, elle ne s'aperçut pas que les larmes c'étaient remises à couler. Elle avait fermé ses yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit les nains autour d'elle, la regardant les yeux ronds. Le jeune Ori prit la parole :

« C'était très beau Mademoiselle Adanäe.

-Merci Ori. Répondit la jeune femme sur un ton doux. Mais vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligez de me dire mademoiselle et ce n'était qu'une simple chanson.

-C'était magnifique, autant l'histoire que votre voix ! Renchérit Kili »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux pendant que les nains surenchérissaient d'éloge sur sa chanson. Seul Thorïn restait silencieux et la fixait sans ciller. Il se passa alors l'improbable, il lui adressa un léger sourire et un signe de tête, comme s'il avait compris son histoire.

Voili Voilou )

La fin du chapitre 5, on débute l'aventure et on entre dans une alternance de point de vue…

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'essaye de vous mettre la suite le plus vite possible.

Bisous bisous 3

Votre dévouée auteur

Ps : Merci à Anyliath qui au moins me dit ce qu'elle pense et ça me fait plaisir d'écrire au moins pour quelqu'un

Merci à toi )


	6. Chapter 6 : Après la pluie,le beau temps

Une vie pour une rose

Hello (New York * se tape la tête dans un meuble*),

Je suis vraiment impardonnable, une mauvaise auteure, je suis désolée de ce retard vraiment pour me faire pardonner je vous mets deux chapitres et un de « quand une compagnie débarque » voilà, je m'excuse encore de ce retard et vous annonce qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine.

Merci beaucoup à celles qui m'ont laissé une review 3

Chapitre 6 : Après la pluie, le beau temps

_La jeune femme baissa les yeux pendant que les nains surenchérissaient d'éloge sur sa chanson. Seul Thorïn restait silencieux et la fixait sans ciller. Il se passa alors l'improbable, il lui adressa un léger sourire et un signe de tête, comme s'il avait compris son histoire._

En vérité, Thorïn comprenait mieux que n'importe lequel des nains présents la douleur que devais ressentir la jeune femme. Sa chanson le lui avait prouvé, elle était perdue. Non pas parce qu'elle n'était plus chez elle, mais car elle ne savait pas où la menait ses pas. Cela le toucha. Après tout, n'était-il pas en quelque sorte dans cette situation ? Il se promit alors d'essayer d'être plus aimable avec elle. Il l'avait jugé injustement, ne sachant pas ce que la jeune femme avait vécu. Il avait, certes, été agacé par les propos qu'elle lui avait tenu, mais au fond elle avait raison et il le savait.

Adanäe suivit les nains jusqu'au campement, l'esprit légèrement apaisé et tout en chérissant en elle l'espoir que Thorïn n'étais peut-être pas si mauvais qu'il en avait l'air. Thorïn … Le beau prince nain avait, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, eu un étrange effet sur elle. Elle avait été si blessée par les paroles qu'il lui avait tenu quelques heures plus tôt que cela l'avait étonnée elle-même. Une fois au campement, Gandalf lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui. La jeune humaine alla donc s'asseoir près du magicien, qui après avoir tiré une bouffée de sa pipe entama la conversation :

«Allez-vous mieux jeune fille ? La questionna l'Istar

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pour moi. Thorïn a juste été un peu blessant dans ses propos. Se confia Adanäe

-Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. Vous savez, il a longtemps porté la responsabilité de tout un peuple sur ses seules épaules, et ce, depuis un âge beaucoup trop jeune. Cela l'a trop vite vieilli et endurci.

-Vous avez surement raison Mithrandir »

La discussion entre les deux humains s'arrêta là. Le magicien s'éloigna laissant la jeune femme seule et perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle et sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une voix profonde s'adressa à elle :

« Je tenais à… Hum, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, vous aviez raison, je n'aurais pas dû parler sans savoir et votre chanson me la fait comprendre … Et, … Et je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez autant, si ce n'est plus, égarée que … Moi-même. Adanäe resta presque bouche bée devant les excuses de Thorïn, étonnée, mais, elle lui adressa tout de même un doux sourire et répondit :

-Je pense que nous avons tous deux affronter des épreuves que nous n'aurions jamais dut vivre, mais cela a fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Ne vous en faites pas Prince, je ne vous en veux pas. Cette fois-ci, le mot, elle avait prononcé le mot Prince avec respect.

-La plupart des membres de cette compagnie me nomment par mon prénom. Répondit simplement le nain.

- Je ferais donc de même … Thorïn.

-Je vous en remercie, sourit le nain, j'ai vu que vous possédiez une épée, vous savez donc vous battre ? Questionna-t-il

-Oui, mais j'espère avoir besoin de ce savoir le plus tard possible. Éluda Adanäe.

-Je l'espère aussi, mais si vous voulez vous entrainer, n'hésitez pas à demander à l'un des membres de la compagnie »

Sur ces paroles, il se leva, s'approcha du feu et dit à tous les autres qu'il était temps de dormir. Le lendemain, ils partaient à l'aube.

Adanäe s'étendit et plongea dans un sommeil paisible, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

La jeune femme ne vit pas, de l'autre côté du feu qu'un prince nain la fixait intensément, lui aussi soulagé d'avoir fait ce qui lui paraissait le mieux.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune humaine ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en geignant : il lui semblait que tous ses muscles étaient courbaturés. Elle remarqua, de l'autre côté des restes du feu, Kili et Fili et décida de déjeuner en leur compagnie. Elle alla donc voir Bombur qui lui donna sa « gamelle » et s'approcha ensuite des deux frères qui levèrent à peine le nez de leurs bols et marmonnèrent un vague :

« B'jour …

-Bonjour, puis-je m'installer avec vous ?

-Oui oui, si vous voulez. Répondit Kili l'air toujours aussi endormi. »

Adanäe s'assit et posa le fourreau de son épée sur ses genoux pour ne pas risquer de le salir Elle commença à manger lorsqu'elle fut interrompu pas Fili qui avait émergé brutalement en voyant sa lame :

« C'est une magnifique arme que vous possédez Adanäe, savez-vous combattre ?

-Euh … Oui et merci beaucoup. Répondit la jeune femme, rougissante

-Que diriez-vous d'un petit entrainement ce soir ? Questionna le jeune nain

-Oh … Pourquoi pas »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par le cri de Thorïn qui les prévînt qu'ils repartiraient d'ici quelques minutes. La jeune humaine s'approcha d'Ilsée et la prépara en deux temps, trois mouvements et se mit en selle. Peu de temps après, la compagnie se mettait en route et Adanäe avait le sourire. Cette fois encore elle observa le paysage sans s'arrêter cependant, elle avait retenu la leçon. Elle se sentait légère, presque heureuse.

Voili Voilou, le chapitre 6.

Je vous le mets quand même, en espérant qu'il vous plaira Je sais qu'ici l'histoire n'avance pas trop, mais au moins j'ai essayé de poser un peu les choses et de montrer les relations qui se lieront entre les personnages. Et dans le prochain chapitre, entraînement et trolls au programme

Piout on your faces 3


	7. Chapter 7 : Des rencontres épineuses

Une vie pour une rose

Bonjour (ou rebonjour tout dépend de vous)

Voici donc le chapitre 7 d'une vie pour une rose, aujourd'hui le programme c'est : … Et puis après tout vous verrez en lisant :p

Chapitre 7 : Certaines rencontres sont comme une épine dans notre pied …

Comme de coutume, la compagnie de Thorïn Oakenshield chevaucha toute la journée ne s'arrêtant que peu de temps pour le repas du midi. Cependant, l'ambiance était à la rigolade contrairement à la veille, les visages étaient détendus et illuminés de sourires. Celui d'Adanäe était le plus éblouissant. La jeune femme riait d'un rire pareil à un tintement de clochette lors des blagues des nains ou des pitreries des deux neveux du Prince. Lorsque la luminosité commença à diminuer de façon telle que les poneys avançaient d'un pied moins sûr, Thorïn ordonna l'arrêt. Bien qu'ayant été moins souriant que ces compagnons durant la journée, il semblait de bien meilleure humeur que la veille et laissait parfois échapper un sourire lors des blagues de ses compagnons de route.

Le campement avait été rapidement installé. Au bout de deux semaines de route, chacun connaissait son rôle. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une étrange prairie, légèrement vallonnée. Une cuvette en quelque sorte. En son centre se dressait une bâtisse, maintenant détruite qui avait dû être une belle ferme à son apogée. Ce lieu inquiéta Adanäe, qui se demanda ce que Varda pourrait bien lui créer comme ennuis (encore). Elle entendit alors des éclats de voix, provenant de l'intérieur de la maison en ruines. Elle s'approcha et se rendit compte que les auteurs de ce vacarme n'étaient autres que Gandalf et Thorïn ce dernier semblait énervé :

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'irais pas chez les Elfes !

-Nous possédons une carte que seuls eux peuvent lire et nous traduire ! Nous avons besoin de ces informations !

-Je. N'irais. Pas. Chez. Les. Elfes, articula lentement le Prince nain »

La discussion s'acheva ainsi et Adanäe vit le vieux magicien sortir précipitamment, son long manteau gris claquant derrière lui. Il s'éloigna du camp d'un pas rapide, adressa quelques mots à Bilbo et disparu dans la forêt.

Une fois le repas près, tous se réunirent autour du feu pour feu pour le dîner, sauf Kili et Fili, partis surveiller les poneys et Bilbo qui était allé leur porter leur part. Tout se passait bien, l'ambiance était là encore à la rigolade, même Thorïn discutait et riait avec les autres. Pourtant, on dit toujours que les bonnes choses ont une fin. La compagnie vit donc arriver un Kili rouge d'avoir couru et à l'air paniqué, suivit de près de Fili, tout aussi essoufflé. Les deux frères reprenaient leur respiration et Thorïn s'approcha d'eux, une ombre inquiète dans le regard :

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où est le cambrioleur ? Questionna le Prince

-Il … Des … Des trolls … Des trolls ont kidnappés les poneys et Bilbo est allé exercer son travail de cambrioleur, répondit finalement Kili

-C'est-à-dire ? J'ai peur de comprendre …

-Il est allé tenter de récupérer les poneys… »

A ces mots, ce fût l'affolement total, le hobbit n'était pas de taille à lutter contre des trolls. Le prince nain leur ordonna de sa saisir de leurs armes et tous se dirigèrent vers le lieu que leur indiquait Fili et Kili. Une fois rendu sur place, ils aperçurent que l'un des trolls s'était saisit du hobbit eet que ce dernier semblait paniqué.

Kili déboula alors dans la clairière et ordonna au troll de le lâcher, ce qu'il fit : il lui envoya littéralement le hobbit dessus. Les nains se décidèrent alors à attaquer et coururent dans la clairière en hurlant. L'effet de surprise fut d'un grand secours. Adanäe ne s'était pas encore jetée dans la bataille. La jeune humaine n'avait jamais expérimenté le don de la Vala. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit Ori en difficulté avec un troll elle n'hésita plus, elle dégaina son épée de la main droite et empoigna la garde d'une de ses deux dagues jumelles de la main gauche. Elle s'élança, trancha, virevolta, para les coups, sauta… Elle faisait ses mouvements de façon instinctive, Varda n'avait pas mentit. Elle se battait avec l'élégance d'une princesse guerrière. Ses mouvements semblait être ceux d'une chorégraphie apprise pas cœur. Thorïn aperçu la jeune humaine du coin de l'œil et se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était pas sans défense face à des ennemis, cela le rassura et lui redonna une certaine vigueur, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer. Puis l'un des troll réussit à se saisir de Bilbo et avec un de ses compère lui tint bras et jambes menaçant les nains de l'écarteler. Thorïn jeta rageusement son épée au sol et les nains furent mis dans des sacs.

Les nains essayaient de sortir de leurs sacs en se tortillant et en jurant. Le sac d'Adanäe était juste contre celui de Thorïn, elle essaya d'attirer silencieusement son regard et quand elle réussit à accrocher enfin ses yeux, elle attrapa sa dague, celle restée dans sa botte, ces crétins de trolls n'avaient pas pensé à regarder. Elle coupa son sac et sorti, puis elle s'éloigna en faisant signe au Prince qu'elle reviendrait. Pendant ce temps, le hobbit retenait l'attention des trolls en leur parlant de la meilleure façon de cuisiner le nain, les conseillant de les écorcher vifs. Adanäe en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement. Une fois suffisamment éloigné du camp, elle se mit à courir. Elle courut si vite qu'elle arriva à leur ancien campement en moins de cinq minutes. Elle se mit alors à appeler Gandalf en criant. Ne voyant pas le vieux magicien arrive, la jeune femme paniqua et se mit à maudire intérieurement Varda de lui infliger toutes ces épreuves. Finalement le vieux magicien arriva et Adanäe lui expliqua la situation de façon succincte. Ils se pressèrent alors tous deux vers le camp des trolls.

« Que l'aube vous saisissent et vous rendent pierres ! »

Voili voilou, oui je sais, ces deux derniers chapitres étaient cours mais à la bas c'était un seul que j'ai coupé en deux. Peu de dialogues dans celui-ci, je m'en excuse, mais dans toutes les fanfics on a droit aux dialogues précis à la virgule près, à force c'est indigeste (simple avis). Je penses que vous les connaissez, cependant si vous préférez que je les écrive, dites le moi.

Dans le prochain chapitre : arrivée à Foncombes

Piouts on your faces 3

Ps : des reviews :3


	8. Chapter 8 : Les elfes

Une vie pour une rose

Bonjour à toutes,

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard de ma publication, j'ai été très occupée : ma corres allemande et un départ surprise en vacances ont contribué à ce retard:/

Fin bref, voici le chapitre

Ps : j'ai un petit dilemme et je vous demanderais votre avis à la fin

Pss : je tenais à remercier mes lectrices, rewieveuses, celles qui m'ont mis en favoris. Si vous souhaités me poser des questions sur moi, sur l'histoire, sur mon inspiration … Je me ferais un plaisir de les publiées et de vous y répondre dans mon prochain blabla

Chapitre 8 : Une rencontre extraordinaire

Après l'arrivée de Gandalf, les trolls furent changés en pierre par la lumière du jour et la compagnie s'en sortit sans dommages particuliers. Sauf peut-être l'honneur de certains nains qui c'était retrouver légèrement rabaissé. Les nains décidèrent alors de partir à la recherche de la caverne des trolls. Celle-ci fut rapidement trouvée. Une odeur nauséabonde en sortait de la grotte. Ce fut trop pour la jeune femme qui, jusque-là, avait supporté de voir beaucoup de chose. La puanteur de la mort rendait l'air irrespirable. Elle s'éloigna dans la forêt, pâle comme la mort, les larmes aux yeux. Elle attendit donc les nains à une centaine de pas de l'entrée.

Adanäe entendit les nains sortir de la grotte et marcher dans sa direction. Elle essaya de se redonner une contenance pour ne pas paraître faible devant eux. Quand elle aperçut les premiers entrer dans la clairière où elle s'était réfugiée, elle se releva et s'avança vers eux, en esquissant un vague sourire. Tous se mirent à parler et à débattre de la meilleure route à suivre lorsqu'un hurlement retentit. Le sang d'Adanäe se glaça dans ses veines. Un animal étrange, qu'elle aurait pu comparer à un énorme loup, jaillit dans la clairière en direction de Thorïn. Le roi nain eu seulement le temps de lever l'épée qu'il avait trouvé dans la grotte des trolls pour faire rempart. L'énorme loup s'empala sur la lame luisante. La compagnie se détendit légèrement, quand un second loup sauta dans la clairière. Kili l'abattit d'une flèche entre les deux yeux alors que le loup s'était jeté sur Thorïn. La jeune humaine paniquait, elle n'avait jamais vu d'animal aussi monstrueux.

« Des éclaireurs wargs, s'écria le roi nain, cela veut dire qu'une bande d'orcs n'est pas loin ! »

La jeune femme comprit vite que les wargs étaient les espèces d'énormes loups. Elle ignorait ce qu'était les orcs et ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle remarqua alors du coin de l'œil que Gandalf venait d'entrer dans la clairière*. Le vieux magicien était accompagné d'un étrange énergumène : le second homme était vêtu uniquement d'habits de couleur marron, il portait un étrange chapeau, encore plus bizzard que celui de Bofur, et de la fiente d'oiseau dégoulinait de ses cheveux. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer à cette vue.

Les nains décidèrent de partir lorsqu'un premier cor d'orc résonna dans le lointain, puis un second beaucoup plus proche. Thorïn décida qu'il était grand temps de quitter ces lieux. Cependant le jeune Ori leur appris que leur poneys s'étaient enfuis. Ils n'avaient plus aucun moyen de s'en tirer. Le magicien qui était arrivé avec Gandalf se proposa alors pour les aider. Le magicien gris protesta, mais l'autre homme argumenta en parlant d'étranges lapins. Thorïn ne se rappelait plus exactement les termes du vieil homme et s'en fichait.

Adanäe observait la scène qui se déroulait entre Gandalf et son « ami » magicien. Il fut décidé que Radagast, elle avait entendu son nom dans la conversation, ferait diversion leur permettant ainsi de fuir. La compagnie se mit alors en file indienne derrière Mithrandir, attendant son signal. D'un coup elle vit le magicien brun jaillir d'un fourreau à l'arrière d'un traineau que tiraient de gigantesques … Lapins ? La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Mais elle se reconcentra bien vite sur les évènements car la compagnie s'était mise à courir derrière Gandalf. Elle leur emboîta donc le pas. Et percuta Fili lorsque la compagnie s'arrêta brusquement derrière un rocher. Celui-ci se retourna et lui sourit gentiment. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette marque d'affection car la compagnie repartait de plus belle. Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau mais eurent moins de chance cette fois ci. Un orc se tenait sur le rocher au-dessus et s'avançait lentement, monté sur son warg. Thorïn fit un discret signe de tête à Kili qui, en réponse, encocha silencieusement une flèche sur son arc. Il sortit rapidement du couvert du rocher et tira. Sa flèche atteignit l'orc qui tomba de sa monture, Kili tira directement une seconde flèche qui atteignit le warg. Le monstre hurla de douleur avant d'être achevé par la hache de Dwalin. Pendant ce temps, avant d'être achevé, l'orc avait eu le temps de se saisir de son cor et ainsi d'alerter le reste de la troupe qui se détourna bien vite du magicien brun. Gandalf leur cria alors de courir et il prit encore une fois la tête de la file. Adanäe qui était restée comme pétrifié jusqu'à ce moment, sembla se réveiller. Elle se mit donc à courir derrière les nains. Elle remarqua qu'étrangement, le magicien semblait savoir où il allait.

La compagnie fut stoppée dans sa course par un énorme rocher. Tous se retournèrent alors brusquement et remarquèrent que les orcs les avaient acculés. La voix de Dwalin s'éleva alors :

« Où est le magicien ?

-Il nous a abandonné, il faut TENIR, rugit le roi nain, se saisissant de son épée »

Adanäe sortie alors son épée et prit une de ses dagues jumelles dans sa main droite. Kili posa un genou à terre et encocha une flèche à son arc. Fili tenait dans chaque main une de ses épées. La compagnie était prête à lutter. L'un des orcs se jeta alors sur Adanäe et elle oublia le reste. Elle virevoltait, parait, attaquait. Elle dansait, en harmonie avec ses lames. Elle se rendit alors compte que les trois quarts de la compagnie avaient disparu. Elle remarqua alors que Thorïn faisait de grands signes à elle et à Kili pour qu'ils reviennent. Elle acheva donc le dernier orc et se dirigea vers le roi nain qui lui fit signe de sauter dans un trou entre deux rochers. Elle atterrit lourdement et se releva le plus rapidement qu'elle pu. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et constata avec soulagement que tout le monde était là. C'est à ce moment que le corps d'un orc tomba par le trou. Une flèche entre les deux yeux. Elle détourna les yeux en voyant Thorïn arracher la flèche.

« Les elfes ! Cracha-t-il »

Elle entendit alors Dwalin dire :

« Il y a un passage ici, le prenons nous ?

-Nous le suivons bien sûr ! répliqua aussitôt Bofur »

La compagnie s'engagea alors dans un passage étroit. Puis ils arrivèrent aux abords de montagnes : ils étaient dans l'obligation de suivre un sentier très fin et périlleux. Ils débouchèrent finalement dans une combe et Adanäe ne put s'empêcher de contempler le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Les arbres étaient grands et beaux, ils dégageaient une impression de puissance indéniable. Elle apercevait de loin de magnifiques constructions.

« Nous voici à Imladris, plus connu sous le nom de …

-Fondcombes, répondit le hobbit tout aussi émerveillé qu'elle »

Et voilà un chapitre qui a un peu tardé, je m'en excuse.

*Les deux magiciens étaient dans une autre clairière pour tenir leur discussion que vous connaissez et que j'ai choisi de ne pas retranscrire.

Oui donc je voulais vous demander : j'aimerais me lancer dans une fic' sur le seigneur des anneaux, avec peut être Legolas en personnage central et peut être une romance avec une (ou un) OC. Est-ce que vous seriez partantes ?

Je suis à la recherche d'une/un beta, pour corriger mes fautes car je me doute qu'il y en a

Voilà, comme je vous disais plus haut, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas

Bisous 3

Reviews ? *message subliminal : c'est mon anniv' :p*


End file.
